


Coerce

by Lemon (theclumsytool)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclumsytool/pseuds/Lemon
Summary: Leon would say karma got it's kiss for him. Alternatively, this is what happens when the wrong survivor finds out about his questionable relationship with a killer.
Relationships: David King/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Coerce

Coerce. _v_. to make do through pressure or necessity, by physical, moral, or intellectual means. 

* * *

"Oh, damn, Franky boy was really hogging somethin' special all to himself, wasn' he?" David chuckles, a self-satisfied grin pulling to his lips. "Ya certainly tight enough around me, love, who woulda thought."

Below the burly male, Leon finds himself writhing, arms yanked and bound above his head with silver cuffs. He couldn't begin to wonder when the man had stolen them off Detective Tap, he had no idea, and his impaired mind wouldn't give him the time to think either. His focus was fading, sweat beading against his forehead and soaking into his bangs. Heat was like a weight on his skin, a slight movement was enough to have his whole world spinning. David had that kind of overwhelming presence.

"Ya feel real good, sweetheart." He never thought he was the type to talk a lot during sex, but he was taking his time fucking him. It was easy enough for the male to corner him, overpowering him in one effortless motion. Though, Leon hadn't really expected to get jumped at the campfire, not too long ago having returned from his trial with Frank. He could still feel the ghost of his touch, wounds and bites and bruises lingering on his skin though now invisible to the eye. He had figured it was only a matter of time before one of the other survivors clued into his less than appropriate interactions with the killer. He was just unlucky enough that it was David.

Even still, he feels his body trembling with arousal, predictably betraying him. His own cock is hard and leaking beneath his track shorts, straining against the thin material. The Scottish male hadn't even bothered in removing them, simply tearing away the fabric as necessary and shoving in at his discretion. The whole order was rather crude really, painful mostly. "Stop, David." Leon's voice is weak, unconvincing. David just laughs at him, and he doesn't blame him.

"Must be outta ya mind, I wouldn' dream of it. Best thin' I've felt in a lon' while." As soon as the sentence is finished, he buries himself deep like he's trying to prove a point. It's not really necessary, but the runner's eyes roll backward anyway. He's kind of huge, a monster among men. And Leon wants to deny it, seems to want to do that a lot lately, but it feels good, stupidly good.

A moan escapes him despite his best efforts, and David immediately latches onto that, flexes thick fingers where they hold Leon's thighs open with ease. He never stood a chance. "That's it, love, gonna make ya feel real nice. Ya won't wan' anyone else ever again."

"David," he tries again, but it feels like he's suffocating so nothing else comes to mind. He doesn't know what it's a plea for this time really. But, while Leon never really pegged him as particularly smart, the scot sees right through him like its easy, like the brunette is an open book. It seems to be a common theme lately. He's no a fan.

But the male's thrusts are not kind, filling him in powerful hip movements. They're sloppy and without any real finesse, but he doesn't really need it. Not when he's nearly empty when David shoves back in again. It's rough, it's dirty. He's almost crying from being taken so deeply. It's so easy, he's so sickeningly easy. He comes apart like tissue paper, a helpless sort of sensitive. "Ya got a real sweet voice, Leon, make me glad I didn't end up gaggin' ya too."

He's pure mass, overwhelming in height and muscle build. Even his kisses are too forceful, crushing and bruising when he leans down and catches Leon in a messy kiss. He swallows up any sobs that slip past, crudely shoving his tongue into the runner's mouth. It's sloppy and gross, mixed with too much teeth, spit. His chin is wet with drool when David finally pulls away. His arms strain but he can't really wipe it away.

"Ya a bit too pretty, almost like fuckin' a girl. Got them nice long legs too, bet ya look real good in a skirt. Yeah, love to see ya like that, bend ya over 'nd fuck ya silly." Leon feels him pulse, precum leaking into him. He's probably picturing it right now.

He's embarrassed, humiliated mostly. His face is burning red, wrecked with tears and spit. Leon turns his face against his shoulder, tries to hide his face, muffle the sounds of pleasure being stolen from him with each unceremonious thrust. "Don't.." Don't say that, don't do this, _don't stop_. He doesn't trust himself to speak, doesn't trust himself not to say how he's really feeling, so he ends it with just a word.

David doesn't care either way, purposely ignoring any plea that might escape him. "Ya'd think you'd be enjoyin' this more, sweetheart," he says, adjusting his hand on Leon's legs but no losing rhythm. If anything it feels like he's fucking him faster now, more forcefully. "Lettin' that wee boy fuck ya, bet it's nothin' compared to havin' a real man take ya nice 'nd rough." It's a little hard to disagree, Leon can't really find enough voice to disagree. There's a bit of shame in that.

He's been around a bit, partner's not exactly lacking before the entity. Especially after his knee injury, after he spent most of his time in a drunken stupor to hold off his depressive spiral. Rock bottom was waking up after blackout drinking, head pounding with only memories of heated touches and a bed full with an unfamiliar face. He'd been fucked open, nice and slow, sometimes bruising and desperate. The girls were nice too, so so soft. But he had the experience, knew that no two people would be exactly the same. Some were more memorable than others though.

And David, he fucks him like a hurricane, has no regard for how he feels or if it's too much. Which it is. Sex with him is rough, all animalistic rawness, all power, and no finesse. It's debilitating, dizzying. He'll be sore later for sure, doesn't know if this is something the entity will wipe away. They're not in a trial, and Leon wouldn't trust his legs if he was left to stand on his own. But regretfully, that's part of what makes it feel so good, to be used just to meet someone else's needs. David might be right, but sex with Frank had a dangerous edge to it that Leon, twisted as he was, like a touch better.

But the Scottish male is speaking again, his voice loud and brash. It makes his core throb, twisting, the words so filthy, wrong. "Look at ya, love, really do love bein' raped by me." He spreads his thighs open, revealing in where their bodies meet, watching his cock disappear into Leon's body. He feels it, feel the thick head edge that much deeper. "Ya prink is weepin'. I know ya feelin' good. Lemme hear ya."

He right, his entire body is humming, so loud it's almost deafening. His teeth are harsh against his bottom lip. It hurt, but his arousal, the building pleasure, is stronger than his denial. His image of stoicism is shattered, long abandoned. "David, David." His own voice is thundering to his ears. He almost can't believe he's begging for something that started out totally against his will. It's shameful.

"That's real good. Ya got a sweet voice, Leon, jus ' like a wee songbird." His voice is starting to shake, the drag of his cock slower. He's no longer pulling totally out, closer to a broken rut of his hips. He rocking just so, right against his prostate. He sobs. He's getting close. David has to be too, a low rumble starting to rise deep in his throat, an octave away from a growl.

"Please," he utters before he can stop himself, and the words keep coming. "Please, I want to cum— David." The position has long since become uncomfortable. The handcuffs have been digging into his wrists for the better half of the encounter. He's sufferably hard and leaking in his shorts that it hurts, bordering on unbearable. He won't last much longer.

"Listen to ya beg, love— Fuck, how can I deny such a pretty little thing?" One of his hands leaves Leon's thigh, fishing him from his bottoms. His hand is so broad, fingers easily curling around his full length. His palm is rough against his cock, calloused, but the drag is easily smoothed by the amount of precum slicking the head. David thumbs over him, and Leon weeps with it, head falling back harshly. "Ya so weet for me, sweetheart. That's real cute, gonna make ya cum on my cock."

"Yes, yes—" He rambling, ready to agree to anything the male says. Everything feels so good, edging on too much. It's dirty, but he likes it. He thinks it'd be easy to lose himself to it, kind of wants it.

"Wanna see you, love." He pauses, squeezes his cock, hits his prostate so hard he sees stars. Then he's humming, says, "Leon, cum for me." And there's something about the command, the way David says his name. He does, shakes like a leaf underneath him, so violent that the male has to grip him hard just to keep him in place. "That's perfect, sweetheart, real good."

But he's foolish if he thought the Scot was done with him. A groan bubbles up from deep in his throat, and if he weren't bordering consciousness and overstimulation, Leon might have gotten off on it. Then his cock is pulsing inside him, sputtering, and then he's cumming. It's a lot, good and thick. He milks himself, fucking it into him and taking his sweet time doing so. It's like he's trying to breed him, mark him as his territory. It's not really a bad thought.

David coos sweet words into his ear. "Oh, love, ya took me so good." He rubs his legs. It's soothing almost. Tears stain his cheeks and his chest hasn't stopped heaving since his orgasm, but somehow, Leon feels oddly sated. It's messed up. "We'll have to do this again." And then he pulls out, and he feels empty, feels the cum leak as David's hands leave him. His legs automatically fall closed, limp and without feeling, and he feels worse.

"David." His voice is weak, laced with exhaustion. He doesn't know what he wants, just barely knows he doesn't want to be seen in this state. "Don't leave me like this." What would the other survivors think? Did they even know where he was, know they were back from their trial? It hurts to think about it. "Please don't leave me like this." He's tired, weak with exhaustion. He feels gross, a mix of things. "I don't—"

The larger male laughs, tucks himself into his pants and stands. "What? Don't want the other's to see ya all slutted up?" 

Leon's face burns despite everything. "Please.." he tries again. If he had the energy to cry, he might've. His eyes sting.

He walks around him, almost as though he's observing his handy work. Then he crouches down and unlocks the handcuffs, gathering them into his hand. "Wouldn' waste time layin' about," he says before stalking off. 

Leon's head drops against the hard ground. "Asshole."

**Author's Note:**

> i guess this could be seen as a sequel to bellicose ?? not really indulgent tbh, in that i've never imagined david n leon together in my life. but i drew some nsfw and thought.. what if ? also sorry this is like like ?? 7 pages shorter than the last two i wrote. like i said, this was less than inspired i just thought it was a good idea. thanks for reading anyways fjjdksks 


End file.
